The present invention relates to techniques for reliably creating a large number of high-speed electrical connections between two circuits. More specifically, the present invention provides a variety of techniques for establishing such connections with a high cycle life while requiring a very low externally-created force to facilitate the connect-disconnect cycle.
With higher and higher parallelism required in high-speed electrical systems (e.g., semiconductor test systems), the sum total of the force necessary to establish connections between circuits is becoming difficult to overcome by mechanical means. In addition, the very nature of conventional interconnect schemes which are characterized by high contact forces and metal-on-metal abrasion results in relatively low cycle life due to the resulting damage to the noble metal plating on the electrical contacts.
It is therefore desirable to provide techniques for establishing high-speed connections which do not suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages.
According to various embodiments of the present invention, methods and apparatus are provided for connecting a first plurality of signal lines to a second plurality of signal lines. A device-under test (DUT) assembly includes a DUT board having a plurality of spine assemblies disposed thereon out of the plane of the DUT board. Each spine assembly has a first outer face, a second outer face, and a first plurality of contacts on at least one of the first and second outer faces in electrical contact with a subset of the first signal lines. The DUT assembly also includes a first mechanical alignment feature. A connector assembly includes a plurality of clamping assemblies corresponding to and arranged to receive the plurality of spine assemblies. Each clamping assembly includes a first inner face, a second inner face substantially parallel to the first inner face, and a second plurality of contacts on at least one of the first and second inner faces in electrical contact with a subset of the second signal lines. Each clamping assembly is independently suspended within the connector assembly and includes a second mechanical alignment feature. The second contacts of each clamping assembly align with the first contacts of the corresponding spine assembly through interaction of the first and second mechanical alignment features. Electrical connections between the first and second contacts are formed when the first and second inner faces of each clamping assembly are clamped to the first and second outer faces of the corresponding spine assembly, thereby electrically connecting the first and second signal lines.
According to another embodiment, methods and apparatus are provided for connecting a first plurality of signal lines to a second plurality of signals lines. A device-under test (DUT) assembly includes a plurality of DUT boards. Each DUT board has a first outer face at an end and on one side of the DUT board, a second outer face at the end and on the other side of the DUT board, and a first plurality of contacts on at least one of the first and second outer faces in electrical contact with a subset of the first signal lines. The DUT assembly also includes a first mechanical alignment feature. A connector assembly includes a plurality of clamping assemblies corresponding to and arranged to receive the ends of the plurality of DUT boards. Each clamping assembly has a first inner face, a second inner face substantially parallel to the first inner face, and a second plurality of contacts on at least one of the first and second inner faces in electrical contact with a subset of the second signal lines. Each clamping assembly is independently suspended within the connector assembly and includes a second mechanical alignment feature. The second contacts of each clamping assembly align with the first contacts of the corresponding DUT board through interaction of the first and second mechanical alignment features. Electrical connections between the first and second contacts are formed when the first and second inner faces of each clamping assembly are clamped to the first and second outer faces of the corresponding DUT board, thereby electrically connecting the first and second signal lines.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.